That Time With The Table
by Mermes
Summary: It wasn't until he hit the edge of the table that he realized Jason's intentions. "We're not doing it on the table!" he managed to gasp between kisses. "Mmm..." Jason's lips took a trip down his neck, trailing kisses as they went. "Why not?"


**The first smutfic of the Atlantis fandom, as well as my first (and last) smutfic. ****It's nice to be know as the one who took this fandom's virginity, though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Jason was staring at him again.

Pythagoras was trying to concentrate on his triangles, he really was, but feeling the other man's heated gaze on the back of his neck wasn't exactly helping. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly in his seat, trying to focus on the equation. It wasn't quite right, maybe he needed to change that number over there...

Jason started drumming his fingers against his knee.

Now, that was just _unfair_.

Pythagoras was feeling slightly desperate, trying not to think about those quick, clever fingers and how good they felt when they stroked his-

_No_.

No thinking about bad things when Hercules was in the room, that was the rule. He loved his friend, he really did, but Hercules needed to leave so he could go to Jason and kneel in front of him and-

_Triangles. Think about triangles_.

He hoped no one would notice as he crossed his legs in an attempt to conceal his growing arousal. He then started praying to any god that would listen to please, please, _please_ get Hercules out of here.

"By the gods, you two make me want to bang my head against a wall."

Looking up, Pythagoras saw that Hercules was staring at him with undisguised exasperation. Behind him, he heard Jason straighten up on his chair.

"Well, not bang my head against a wall," continued Hercules. "But bang a _girl_, definitely."

"I-I... No, you're... um..." Pythagoras stood up, at a loss for words. He and Jason hadn't been _that_ obvious, had they?

Hercules waved a hand. "Bah, be quiet. I'm going to the tavern." He stood up and made his way towards the door. "Good luck to whoever does the actual buggering, don't break anything and by Hades, _clean up afterwards_."

The silence that followed after he left could only be described as mortified, but Pythagoras quickly forgot about it.

Jason all but leapt from his seat and seconds later his arms were wrapped firmly around Pythagoras' waist and he was kissing every inch of skin he could reach. The younger man closed his eyes, making a small sound of contentment at the back of his throat and thinking that if there was a heaven, then this was it, and then their lips met and he couldn't think anything at all because this was Jason, Jason, _Jason_. He didn't know when it happened, but his arms were suddenly around the older man's neck and he was stroking those curls and oh, gods, this was perfect.

It wasn't until he hit the edge of the table that he realized Jason's intentions.

"We're not doing it on the table!" he managed to gasp between kisses.

"Mmm..." Jason's lips took a trip down his neck, trailing kisses as they went. "Why not?"

"Because... because..." What were they talking about? He didn't remember. All he knew was that Jason's hand had slipped under his tunic, his skin pleasantly warm against Pythagoras', and it felt so good. "Because... um... I-I work here!"

"I know," purred Jason, nipping at his collarbone. "That's why I want to do it here. I want to make love to you on this table, so every time you work on your triangles you'll be thinking about me, and how good I felt inside you..."

"Oh, gods," moaned Pythagoras as Jason kept whispering all sorts of filthy fantasies. And then he was kissing him again, almost feverish with pure need, and there was a ripping sound as he tore Jason's tunic off his body and his hands were roaming the young hero's chest and he was so hard it was _painful_.

He opened his eyes and saw that Jason was smirking, eyes darkened with lust as he swiftly removed Pythagoras' tunic and started working on his trousers. In no time at all the younger man was completely naked, and Jason kept his gaze focused on those mesmerizing blue eyes as he trailed his hands down his body until he reached his cock and wrapped a hand around it.

Pythagoras' eyes fluttered shut as he gasped, leaning back against the table. Jason pumped his hand up and down, using the other one to gently tease the blonde's nipples. He loved seeing Pythagoras like this: naked, moaning and completely his. Just knowing that he was the only one who saw him that way, who kissed those lips and made love to that body, almost drove him mad with desire.

"Where's the oil?" he said, not even trying to conceal the breathiness in his voice.

"I-It's in the... the- GODS, JASON!" His back arched as Jason stroked his tip. "T-The shelf!"

It took him a few seconds to find it, seconds in which he could hear Pythagoras' rapid breathing and moans of pleasure. Did he even know how much Jason craved him? It had been driving him mad all day, the sight of those blonde curls and those hands... God, the way they stroked the ruler every time he drew one of those triangles...

And then he was back with Pythagoras, hands frantically opening the small bottle and spilling the oil onto his hand. He carefully circled Pythagoras' entrance before he pushed the first finger in, stroking the younger man's cock to help him relax and whispering in his ear. "Do you want me to drive my cock deep inside you, and feel the burn of it as I thrust in and out, hitting that spot deep inside of you, harder and faster until you cry out in ecstasy. Is that what you want, Pythagoras?"

"Gods, yes," grunted the blonde, hauling himself up and wrapping his legs around Jason's waist, kissing him again. Jason pushed in slowly, noticing each tremor in Pythagoras' body, each sharp inhale of breath. He was gentle now, making sure that Pythagoras wasn't in pain before he began thrusting, faster and faster. Pythagoras' breathing was ragged, his eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, and he was letting out quiet gasps of pleasure that were turning Jason on more than any physical sensation he could feel.

And then they were both moaning, completely lost in the pleasure, holding onto the other so tightly it was almost painful, loving each other so fiercely it felt as if they were burning. Clumsy kisses were exchanged, frantic hands caressed and stroked and in no time at all Pythagoras was coming, his whole body clenching in a way that made Jason see the stars, and it only took a few seconds for him to follow.

They slumped against the table, breathing heavily.

"I'll never be able to straighten my back again," muttered Pythagoras.

Jason laughed and pressed his lips to his jaw. "Don't be such a whiner. Come on," he said, standing up. "Let's go to bed."

"You want me to _move_?"

Rolling his eyes, Jason picked him up bridal-style. "Fine, princess. Have it your way."

Pythagoras sputtered, whacking Jason's chest as hard is he could (which wasn't much) as he told him to put him down, that he could walk just fine and that really, this was completely unnecessary and that Jason was a shameless show-off.

But as soon as they reached his room, his protests were cut short as Jason found a much better use for those lips.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
